My Best Friend's Brother
by turtley2005
Summary: rated for potty mouths and not just Inu-chan's... AU OOCness... summary inside... the summary will change as the story progresses... and it's a romance involving Miroku


**MY BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER**  
  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and co. belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi-sama

Summary: AU and OCCness... Shannon, my OC, is best friends with Kagome and Sango... Shannon chooses to spend another Christmas vacation with Kagome and her family when her parents don't come home for the holidays on a business trip... but her parents aren't the only ones away for the holidays. Her boyfriend, my other OC, Jonathan, also goes on this business trip... with Kikyou. What is to befall the couple over the holidays? Betrayal and love is in the air!! Does Jonathan fall victim to Kikyou's feminine trickery? And what does Miroku have to do with it all?   
  
A/N: characters are generally OOC when I write fanfic, so it's likely that these people are OOC as well, and if you don't like it, then simply just don't read it... and I don't hate Kikyou as much as I used to, but in this fic... she's hated  
  
**CHAPTER 1** - Can't You Just Feel the 'Love' Today?  
  
Violet eyes looked back into hers. She felt fingers brushing lightly across her cheeks pushing her bangs out of her eyes. She felt lips brush hesitantly on hers as the hands that were lovingly caressing her face pull her closer to the owner of the purple hued eyes. More pressure was put into the hesitant kiss, but was still sweet and gentle. "Shannon." The masculine voice softly whispered. It made her shiver.  
  
She glared at the phone that was currently ringing. It had woken her from an oddly pleasant dream. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was an hour before she usually woke up. Cursing under her breath, she picked up the offending thing. "Hello? Do you know what time it is?" She croaked out.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, I was just calling to tell you something important." It was her mother.  
  
"You and dad won't be here for Christmas will you?" Shannon frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry. The meeting has extended, and the only time we are able to come home is after the holidays when people are done traveling."  
  
Shannon sighed. "I'll just stay with Kagome and her family again."  
  
"That's good. You can have a party for the New Year's if you like, but you know the rules. No drugs, sex, or alcohol, and it better be clean when we get back without any costly damages."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"We need to go soon. We love you honey. Have a wonderful Christmas. We'll call again later."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
Shannon sighed as she placed the phone back on her night stand. She laid there for a little while before dragging herself out of bed. She went to her vanity, grabbed a hair tie, and put her hair up into a high pony tail before heading towards the kitchen. Along the way, she hummed to herself. When she reached her destination, she found Jacques, George, and Margaret talking at the table over coffee. She smiled when they greeted her. When Jacques, the cook, was about to get up asking what she wanted for breakfast, she declined with the wave of her hand and walked towards the refrigerator to grab some juice.  
  
"The parents will be gone for the holidays... again. So everyone has the next few weeks off. However, I expect everyone to be back and ready to give the entire household a cleaning before they get home and also because I will be having a little party. I expect you to be here the day after New Year's after breakfast, but before lunch." They nodded at her orders, and they picked up a conversation on their plans for Christmas.  
  
Shannon left to get ready for school after requesting Jacques to make waffles and cut some strawberries to put on them with syrup.  
  
After a quick, refreshing shower, Shannon came out of her bathroom in a bra and panties dancing into her room, which is conjoined to her bathroom, and singing to her blaring stereo. She danced into her walk in closet to search for something to wear, as soon as she did, she stopped dancing, but continued to sing as she slipped into her clothes. Bouncing back into her room, she continued to sing and dance until the song ended and then made her way back to eat breakfast.  
  
Shannon went back to her room to put finishing touches to herself before leaving for school after eating. When she finished her makeup, she was startled when Jonathan walked in reflecting in her vanity mirror. She smiled softly at him in the mirror and fluffed her hair before standing up. As soon as she stood, she rushed to give him a hug. Giggling, she squeezed him tighter and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, sweetie." She chirped before letting go to slip on her sneakers and grab her bag and car keys. They walked together to the garage where Shannon's silver convertible sat with the door all ready opened for her.  
  
After turning the alarm off and throwing her bag into the back, she turned back to Jonathan. "So what are you doing here in the morning in a suit?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him before answering, "I won't be here for the holidays."  
  
Shannon frowned. "Mom and dad want me to join your parents for the business meeting because they had planned their own thing months ahead for the holidays. So I have to take their place." Shannon pouted, but he bent down to kiss it away. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves until the most wretched voice interrupted them.  
  
"Are you coming Jonathan? Our flight leaves in an hour and we should have been there by now." Shannon shot a questioning look at Jonathan.  
  
"I forgot to mention that Kikyou is going as well. She works for my parents and they thought she should go too." She looked at him flatly before kissing him on the cheek, disentangling herself from his hold, and got into her car.  
  
"Have a nice time you two." She put on a fake smile and hid her eyes behind sunglasses. Jonathan walked towards Kikyou, who had latched herself onto him (like a whore) and he didn't bother to shake her off. Scowling, Shannon started her car, turned up the music that was all ready blaring, and drove away in a rush.  
  
Jonathan looked worriedly after Shannon, but was quickly distracted by the breast implants of Kikyou's that currently had his arm trapped in between. What Shannon didn't know wouldn't hurt her right?  
  
Shannon angrily drove on towards the Higurashi Shrine to pick up Kagome and Sango.  
  
When Kagome and Sango heard the thumping music, car horns, and angry yells of people down the road, they knew Shannon was coming, and she wasn't in a good mood. Shannon came with screeching tiers. Shannon didn't look at them, but as soon as the other two girls got into the car, she gunned the engine and raced off towards school. It was a good thing she waited for them to buckle up.  
  
Amazingly, over the loud music, they heard her yell, "That bitch had some nerve to even touch my man! But the jerk had the nerve to let her touch him like she's some whore he paid for! Oh, but I guess it wasn't important to tell his girlfriend that the damn slut was going!" By the end she was breathing heavily and continued to seethe with anger.  
  
When they reached their school, Shikon High, Shannon almost caused an accident while parking. As soon as she was out of the car, she yelled to the sky, "What in the seven hells did I do to deserve this morning?!! Does someone up there hate me?!!" Her outburst stopped all in the vicinity and stare. Shannon wasn't usually so angry. When she saw them staring, she snapped, "What the hell are you staring at?!" They quickly went back to what they were doing. By then, Kagome and Sango had exited the car. Shannon grabbed her bag and almost crushed the remote when locking and setting the alarm on her car.  
  
They walked together, but didn't speak a word until they reached their lockers. Kagome and Shannon were just two lockers apart while Sango's was across the hall. "So what's up?" Kagome asked seeing Shannon had calmed down some.  
  
"Jonathan is going on the same business trip as my parents... with Kikyou, and they all won't be here for the holidays." Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"I can't believe I'm related to her. Can you believe she got breast implants?"  
  
"Not after the way she trapped Jonathan's arm between them." Shannon uncharacteristically growled.  
  
"What's the wench bitching about now?" Inuyasha took the wrong time to interrupt the conversation. Shannon's shoulders began to shake, which Inuyasha mistook for crying. That was until Shannon stepped away from her locker to face him. Her eyes were blazing with anger.  
  
"I'm not going to put up with your shit today Inuyasha! If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all! And my name is Shannon! USE IT!!" BAM! Inuyasha got a fist in the left eye and fell flat on his ass from the force of the impact. Luckily, there weren't any teachers present to witness the violent act. Kagome and Sango sighed. Inuyasha was such an idiot at times. Shaking the hand she used to punch Inuyasha, she smiled. "I feel better now."  
  
Kouga came walking towards them asking about why Inuyasha was on the floor and wrapping an arm around Sango's shoulders, who started to lightly blush. When they told him, he laughed. "That's what you get with your dirty mouth." Inuyasha grumbled on the floor. Kagome didn't bother to help him up as they started off to their first period classes.  
  
Shannon sighed leaning against her car waiting for Kagome and Sango to see their boyfriends off to practice before going to her place. The burning anger she felt earlier in the morning had dissipated into a numbness, but now, as she watched Kagome and Sango with Inuyasha and Kouga, a weariness took over her. She needed a smoke, but had to wait until she was off school campus to do so. It was the Friday before their three week winter break began, and she needed to pack some clothes to stay over at Kagome's.  
  
"Hey do you two want to come over while I pack?" She asked when they finally made it over to her car.  
  
"Sure, just let me check in first on the way." Kagome answered.  
  
"Yea, me too. I have to leave a note." Sango added.  
  
Shannon nodded as she turned the car on. Kagome picked up Shannon's booklet of CDs on the floor and looked through them before choosing one to change the angry rock Shannon currently had on. It wasn't long before Pink began to blast out of the speakers and the girls in the car began to sing along.  
  
When they came to the Higurashi Shrine, Shannon's spirits had begun to lift. "I'll wait for you outside. Right here with the car. Don't take too long!" She called after the two.  
  
Habitually, Shannon lit a cigarette and took a drag without realizing she had done so until a smooth, silky voice said, "You know smoking is bad for you."  
  
"You're the one to talk." Careful with the lit cigarette, she turned to the speaker and gave him a big hug.  
  
"We missed you Miroku. When did you get back?"  
  
"Not long ago. I just got here." He indicated to the bags at his sides. Nodding, she took another drag.  
  
Sheepishly, he asked, "You mind lending me one?"  
  
Shannon shook her head before throwing him her pack and added, "Keep it. I need to quit, but if I don't I can always get more." Nodding, he took one out and lit it with his own lighter he dug out of a pocket.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" "Waiting for your sister and Sango to come back. We're going to my house to pack. I'm spending the holidays with you guys again. You want to come too?"  
  
"Sure, let me take my bags up to the house. I'm sure I'll be able to get back before the others do." He deposited his cigarette butt into a garbage can on the side walk before making his way up the many, many stairs of the Higurashi Shrine. Shannon giggled as he began his trek up the stairs and watched his butt all the way up with a grin.  
  
A few minutes later, she saw Sango coming down the street and the laughs and yells from the siblings from the shrine. Before she knew it, Miroku was dashing down stairs and making his way to Shannon. Smiling and panting, he said, "I told you I'd get back before the others." After some laughing, they piled into the car. It wasn't long before they got to Shannon's mansion.  
  
No matter how many times her friends came over, they always seemed amazed by her big home. They congregated into Shannon's room and watched as she packed a couple bags in her large walk in closet. Miroku took the chance to plop down on her bed that faced the large closet and watched the girls from there as they talked about clothes.  
  
It wasn't long before Shannon said, "You do know this is a good opportunity to borrow some clothes while we're here." While the other two girls were doing that, Shannon took out another bag and began stuffing it with enough socks, panties, and bras for the time she was gone. She was doing this on the bed next to Miroku unashamedly.  
  
While her back was turned to put her makeup in another smaller bag, he fished out one of her thongs and said, "If you weren't my little sister's best friend, I'd say I'd love to see you in this."  
  
Shannon snorted when she spied the red lace thong he held up.  
  
Sarcastically she said, "If you're lucky, you might see me in other thongs as well."  
  
Smirking he replied, "I'd love to see you in a purple teddy and nothing else." This made Shannon blush, but she giggled as she took the thong back to put her makeup bag into the bag with her unmentionables to close it.  
  
"Stop flirting. It's gross." Kagome said.  
  
"We weren't flirting." Shannon flatly said.  
  
Sango and Kagome only looked at her just as flatly. Rolling her eyes, she took a look over the clothes they picked out to borrow.  
  
"You guys can keep the clothes. I'll just indulge myself with a shopping spree during the after Christmas sale. We'll call it part of your Christmas present from me to you." The girls glomped onto Shannon and quickly began chatting about numerous things they were going to do during break. Miroku smiled as he decided to bury himself under Shannon's covers to take a cat nap while the girls talked.  
  
While he was drifting off, he felt the weight on the bed shift as they piled around him to talk. The last thing he heard was Shannon explaining in details what happened during the morning. Absently, he curled around her since she sat against and closest to him. While they were talking, he unconsciously buried his face into her side. Sango and Kagome tried to hold their laughter in, but it didn't take long before they fell off the bed laughing. Shannon blushed deeply. She looked at the man in her bed and smiled softly, but sighed when she reminded herself that this was Miroku, Kagome's older brother. One of the boys she grew up with.  
  
Reluctantly, she pulled away from him and commenced to throw some of her pillows at her friends before rushing at them with another causing a pillow fight. Surprisingly, their screams, laughter, and cries didn't wake Miroku up, but when Kagome and Sango teamed up on Shannon, they managed to trip her onto the bed and the slumbering Miroku.  
  
That actually caused Miroku to wake up when Kagome and Sango began to hit them both. Squealing, Shannon found partial protection from Miroku as he "valiantly" blocked most of the blows from the pillows as he wrapped his arms around her and covered her with himself. All the while he was laughing and yelling at the other two to stop. Not long after, Kagome and Sango collapsed on the bed as well creating a pile of people Shannon's bed.  
  
Their laughter continued, but when it stopped, Miroku said, "As much as I'd love to be in bed with three women, I usually don't fantasize about it including my sister."  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" The three girls yelled before slamming him with the pillows.  
  
Shannon couldn't stop laughing. When they were done pummeling him with pillows, Kagome and Sango grabbed a bag and the clothes she allowed them to have and proceeded to her car leaving the laughing girl and Miroku buried under pillows.  
  
"We'll be in the car!" Kagome called behind her. Miroku smiled when he finally came out from underneath the pillow mound to grab the last of Shannon's bags.  
  
"Come on princess, we need to go before they think we're doing something." Shannon only laughed harder. Sighing, he set the bag down before picking up the laughing young woman and placed her on his shoulder, she continued to laugh as he carried her and her bag out of the mansion.  
  
When she realized her position, she blushed. "Put me down Miroku. I can walk on my own."  
  
"Oh no, not if you're susceptible to another giggle fit. We'll never get to the car." Shannon huffed and allowed him to carry her outside. When they reached her car, she slapped his butt and ordered him to put her down.  
  
"Don't be such a butthead." "Oh, so princess has reverted to third grade name calling." She stuck her tongue out at him as he put the bag into the trunk. Miroku chuckled as he got into the car. Kagome and Sango were watching amusedly in the back seat.  
  
"Hello, Shannon. It's nice to see you for the holidays again." Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked into the guestroom where the girls had gathered. Miroku went off for some brotherly bonding with their younger brother, Souta. In other words, they were playing videogames. Shannon stood up and gave the older woman a hug.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay."  
  
"It's no problem. You're practically family. Why don't you girls go to the mall or something? Have fun. You don't have school for the next three weeks. You're young only once." With that said, she went back to the kitchen to start baking cookies they'd have for dessert later that night.  
  
Excitedly, the girls went their separate ways to change to go to the mall. Shannon decided to replace her tight pink tank top with a white t-shirt. She put her hair up into a high pony tail and refreshed her make-up. Making her way to the living room, she smiled to hear Souta's victory cry over defeating Miroku at one of his fighting games.  
  
"Hey, Miro, want to tag along again at the mall?" Miroku turned to smile at Shannon.  
  
"Are you sure you want an old man tagging along with you?"  
  
"I wouldn't, but I don't know about Kagome and Sango. Besides, you're only two years older than us college man. Come on let's go tell your mom where we're going." Waiting for him to stand up, she leaned against the couch. As soon as he made his way towards her, she grabbed one of his arms and led him towards the kitchen. "Hey, Mrs. H, we're going to the mall. Miroku is coming too. We'll be back in time for dinner."  
  
"All right. Be careful kids, and have fun." The elder woman smiled drying her hands with her apron.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. H. Have a great day."  
  
Shannon commenced to drag Miroku up to Kagome's room. "Hey Kagome! Hurry up!" Shannon said banging her fist against the door. A muffled shout came from inside that heard like 'I'm coming.' There was shuffling, a crash, and cursing before she emerged from her room.  
  
"Ok, let's go and get Sango. The guys are meeting us there."  
  
Shannon smiled happily when they all got to the mall. Lo and behold, they found Kouga and Inuyasha at the food court stuffing their faces with pizza. After watching them eat, Shannon felt queasy and decided to get away from the double couple since Sango and Kagome decided to join them. Promising to meet up later, Shannon and Miroku walked off in the mall.  
  
Linking arms with him, she asked, "So Miro, where to? We can take turns deciding so you don't get bored." They were nearing Victoria Secrets and Miroku waggled his eyebrows. Shannon playfully smacked him and they continued on for a while longer before Shannon decided to drag him into a girl's clothing store. It wasn't long before they were greeted by one of the store clerks. Shannon chatted with her a little before proceeding to look at the pajamas.  
  
"Oh look Miro, turtles!" She squealed. Deciding to buy them, she found her size and took it to the counter. Miroku watched with a soft smile as she paid. They were only in the store for so long before Miroku dragged her out to another store.

* * *

Turtley: this is a revised version of something I wrote a while ago and still haven't continued and/or finished...  
  
Miroku: revised? O.o  
  
Turtley: yep... other than grammatical and spelling errors (because I wrote it out by hand first)... Shannon had a filthy mouth that I had to clean up... she'd make Inuyasha blush  
  
Inuyasha: Feh -.-  
  
Shannon: Go #&!% yourself Inuyasha... I don't need to put up with you during the little 'skits' either you %$!!#&% &#%!$!!!!  
  
Turtley: I think you should stay away from Shannon for a while Inu-chan... (_whispers to him_) she's still kind of cranky... I think she's p.m.s.ing too...  
  
Inuyasha: O.O I'm not a female... ... O.o wait... what does p.m.s.ing mean?  
  
Shannon: I HEARD YOU!!!! I am not p.m.s.ing you &#%!$... (_grumbles_)  
  
Turtley: . you may or may not be, but in the skits there will be no potty mouths (_laughs hysterically and badly_)  
  
Everyone: o.O (_back slowly away from the crazy girl that calls herself the author_)

A/N: I'm trying a new format for talking and paragraph length and breaks so it's easier to read...... if you want to know more about Shannon or Jonathan, then just ask...... and please!! For the love of _CHEESE_ ... review and I'll be motivated to update sooner... hopefully


End file.
